Kamen Rider Elementia: Hero of Two Worlds
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider Series, created by Shotaro Ishinomori in 1971https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Series and currently produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei Company. It is the first Kamen Rider series to air in the Mirai Era, and the first official cross-over series to air in the history of Kamen Rider, serving as a cross-over with the Japanese light-novel series Zero no Tsukaima, created by Noboru Yamaguchi with illustrations by Eiji Usatsuka in 2004, and adapted into an animated series by J.C.Staff in 2006https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Familiar_of_Zero. This series would also be the first series in the Mirai Era to use elements of past Heisei series, utilizing the A.R. Riders introduced in Kamen Rider Decade, and the various trinkets used in the Heisei and Neo-Heisei series. The series would officially begin airing in 2020, at least seven months after the end of the Heisei Erahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019_Japanese_imperial_transition, being joined by Soshi Sentai Elemenranger, the first Super Sentai series in the Mirai Era, which began airing in the second half of 2020, for the Super Hero Time MX line-up. After the conclusion of Elementia during Elemenranger's airing, it would soon be joined by the successor series to Elementia, Kamen Rider Paradius: The Hero's Tale. The catchphrase of this season is, The main theme of this season, is the concept of the elements, and the concept of compound aspects, which was introduced through the Minecraft mod, Thaumcraft 4. Plot Once upon a time, there existed two different worlds, one world where technology was the norm of a scientifically-advanced planet, and another world where magic was the dominating factor in a dividing world with one uniting factor. Two contrasting worlds that were never destined to cross in the books of fate. However, in the year of 2020, when the actions of two individuals spur a disruption across the time-space continuum, the two worlds intertwine with one fate and destiny, and bring upon dire consequences only heard of in Terran fantasy. Into a world where science and magic unite into one wielder, with monsters caused by the disruption of the time-space continuum appearing, appears said hero to wield said power. He is the ruler of all elements, and the king of the elemental powers, Kamen Rider: Elementia! Characters Kamen Riders Original Riders * Heroes: * Villains: A.R. Riders * Heroes: * Villains: Allies Tristain Tristain Academy of Magic * Students: ** Charlotte de Gallia ** Kirche von Zerbst ** Guiche de Gramont ** Montmorency de Montmorency ** Malicorne de Grandple ** Katie de la Lotta * Staff: ** Siesta ** Chef Marteau ** Professor Chevreuse ** Professor Jean Colbert ** Longueville ** Old Osmond Charming Fairy Inn * Scarron * Jessica Others * Henrietta de Tristain * Derflinger Villains Elementals Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Others * Styx * Pelisson * Manicamp * Ajax * Gimli Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 # Movies # Specials Cast Notes * Besides being the first official cross-over series in the history of Kamen Rider, the previous cross-overs being either movies or specials, this is also the first time that the main protagonist does not access his Rider form in the first episode, instead the suit appearing as a cameo. References External Links Category:User:AzureLividus